Reminiscence
by alyuchiha913
Summary: The two were complete opposites when it came to their behaviour and thoughts, especially regarding their feelings toward their family. Itachi detested his clan, while Sasuke revered them. ItaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my youthful readers! I have returned with a brand new fic…the result of boredom and a challenge. Lord alone knows what possessed me to join the contest, but I did! So here's my lovely fic…well…chapter one anyway...

_**Number Theme Contest**_

_**Challenger: sillymail**_

_**Title: Reminiscence**_

_**Pairing: Itasasu**_

Disclaimer: Must I always say this? I don't own Naruto…

**Clothing**

The Uchiha Clan - one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Itachi Uchiha was the heir to this great clan, yet, he hated it with all his being. He hated being the heir, living solely for the clan. He hated the fact that he was only known as Itachi the genius – Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. He hated the clan emblem, that could be found everywhere in the Uchiha compound, and moreover, he despised his clothing, for each and every article of clothing he owned bore that wretched emblem; the symbol that labeled him as an Uchiha. Given a choice, the Uchiha Prodigy would burn all his clothes and get new, _regular_ clothing, or maybe give his clothes to his brother, who, despite his young age, held a great amount of Uchiha Pride, refusing to wear anything unless it bore the clan emblem.

Itachi often wondered how Sasuke could love this pitiful excuse for a family; he blamed it on the boy's age and innocence. Whatever the reason, it was painfully obvious that although they were brothers, the two were complete opposites when it came to their behaviour and thoughts, especially regarding their feelings toward their family. Itachi detested his clan, while Sasuke revered them. He was too young and naïve to comprehend why his aniki hated their clan, their family.

* * *

Well...at last I've posted it! I knw...it was really short...oh well...Please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be up really soon! Like...within the next hour or so...heh...I have a deadline to meet!

Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Heh...it's a miracle...2nd chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...sheesh...

Mud And Feathers

While most young boys liked playing in the mud, Itachi was never one to do so. Even as a child he had hated the feeling of mud in his skin, and he hated soiling his clothing with the earthy substance. Sasuke, on the other hand, loved to play in mud puddles, and often ended up covered head to toe in mud. Itachi frowned as he looked at his younger brother. Their parents weren't going to be pleased with this, especially not their father. The boy was filthy, dripping in mud and covered with feathers. Itachi shook his head at his brother's playfulness. Not only had the boy gone jumping in every puddle in sight, he had also managed to make a few winged friends, whose feathers had somehow ended up stuck in the mud on his clothing. Sasuke, seeing his brother's frown, also bore a frown of his own, looking up at his brother questioningly.

"What's wrong aniki?" he asked worriedly.

"Sasuke, you're a mess," Itachi replied calmly, "Father will not be pleased."

"But nii-san, why would father be upset? The mud will come off when I take a bath," Sasuke stated innocently.

Itachi glanced at his brother, a small smile gracing his features. Sasuke was sometimes too smart for his own good. The boy was right, for the mud would come off easily. Itachi only wished their father would realize that. He sighed, the smile slipping away.

"You're right otouto," he responded, "but father…he likes everything to be neat, and…_perfect_." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone as he said the last word. Itachi knew all too well of their father's obsession with perfection. Being the Uchiha Prodigy, he was forced to live up to such expectations of perfection each and every day.

* * *

Heh...well...this one was a bit longer...as always, I appreciate comments and criticism...so review and tell me what you think!

Peace Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Heh...I've got nothig to rant about...so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishinoto

* * *

**Destruction**

"Aniki!"

Sasuke jumped up from where he was sitting on the front porch and ran to greet his brother. He'd been waiting for so long for Itachi to return from his mission. He stopped short, however, when Itachi looked at him with weary Sharingan eyes. He then noticed that Itachi was wounded. Sasuke gasped, his heart clenching in his chest for a reason unknown to him. He stared as Itachi walked past him, not uttering a single word.

Watching his brother's figure as he entered the house, Sasuke's mind numbly wondered what destruction had befallen his brother on his mission.

"Aniki…"

Feeling a sudden anxiety and a need to be with his brother, Sasuke practically tore through the house, rushing to Itachi's room. Once there, however, he hesitated, not knowing if Itachi would want him around at a time like this. Hesitance turned to doubt, and doubt turned to dejection as he remembered the look Itachi had given him upon his return; Itachi didn't want or need his presence or even his comfort. Believing this, he turned and slowly walked away from his brother's room.

He didn't know that it was at times like these that Itachi needed him the most.

* * *

Meh…I'm not sure this chapter came out exactly how I wanted…but what's done is done…please review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it horrible? I need to know! 

Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It is not my destiny to own Naruto.

* * *

**Music**

Music -the art of combining the sounds of a voice or instrument to create a pleasing effect. If that was the definition of music, then whatever strange noises Sasuke was making on the flute certainly wasn't music, and it was giving Itachi a major headache. He sighed and put down the scroll he had been trying to study. Going over to the balcony, he settled himself next to the younger boy.

"You're doing it wrong. Let me show you," he said simply, taking the flute from his otouto.

"Aniki?" Sasuke questioned, looking Itachi, confusion showing clearly in his big, sad eyes. Sasuke knew his brother was a musical genius – his aniki excelled in everything, but he hadn't expected Itachi to offer to teach him, especially since the older boy was so busy.

"It's alright Sasuke," Itachi stated, as though reading the boy's thoughts. "I couldn't concentrate with you making such a racket anyway."

"I'm sorry nii-san," Sasuke said softly, head bowed, remorse filling him at the thought that he'd disturbed the Uchiha Prodigy.

Itachi sighed, reaching out to run his hand through his brother's silky hair. Sasuke looked up at him as he spoke.

"The flute is a beautiful instrument; it creates a peaceful, relaxing sound. But in order to achieve such an effect, you must know how to play it properly. It must be held the right way, your fingers perfectly positioned." Itachi moved as he spoke, holding the instrument gently; slender fingers slipping naturally into the correct positions.

Itachi loved to play the flute.

"And lastly," he continued, "it must be blown in just the right way, the precise amount of breath sent through it."

Sasuke watched, enthralled, as his brother placed the flute to his lips and began to play; a most doleful, heart-breaking song floating through the air. Itachi had closed his eyes, and was playing from his soul. Sasuke listened, feeling comforted and yet sad at the sound. He wondered what his brother was feeling, and why he was playing such a melancholy song.

His mother had once told him that music was a way of expressing yourself, your true emotions. Listening to his brother play, Sasuke now understood his mother's words, as well as his brother's sentiment.

Itachi was not happy.

* * *

Omg…wow…that certainly turned out different than I expected…I didn't mean for it to be so sad…it just happened…review please! 

Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all! I'm so sorry for the extremely lond delay with this chapter, but honestly I lost interest in writing fics for a while....and my motivation went bye bye. I'm back now though, ready to write again! I have one issue though, I've been considering rewriting the first four chapters of this fic, to develop them more, and to make them a bit like this one ( in terms of structure). I'm a bit conflicted on the idea though, because I rather like the way they were written. Please give me your opinion on this matter! Do you think the chapters should be rewritten, or do you think they're fine the way they are?? Please leave a review when you're read this chapter, and let me know what you think!

Here it is at last, the next installment of Reminiscence.

**Discalimer:** Must I say it yet again? I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tooth

When Sasuke had first felt his tooth shaking, he instantly became worried, fearing that he had somehow done something wrong, which had led to this – what he assumed to be – injury. To add to his fear, he felt a sharp pain whenever the tooth shifted out of place. Sasuke had never been good at dealing with pain, and being a child, he always became afraid whenever he experienced some sort of pain. So of course he was in a quite a panic by the time he'd found his brother, who had been in the woods training.

It seemed all Itachi ever did was train to fight.

"Sasuke, what're you doing out here?" Itachi asked, as he landed gracefully on his feet after executing a complicated mid-air shuriken attack, striking all targets in sight, and even those he couldn't see. He walked over to his brother, and knelt before him on one knee, finally taking in the boy's tear-streaked face and trembling form.

"Otouto, what's the matter?" He asked gently, cupping the boy's face with his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

"It hurt's nii-san," was the shaky reply, and Itachi just held him in a comforting embrace, whispering soothingly in his ear.

* * *

Sasuke sat up in his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest and letting his forehead fall forward onto them. He struggled to even out his breathing, his face still wet with the tears he had shed while dreaming. More and more often now he was dreaming about his brother – his _past_ - and it was slowly beginning to break him, bringing back memories of a time he couldn't go back to; a time when he was happy…when he had his family, and his brother was gentle and loving with him, when he _loved_ him; a time when everything was _right_. He shook his head, trying to clear the dream from his mind, but still it lingered, and even now he could still feel Itachi's warm embrace.

"It hurts nii-san…" Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around himself; the tears falling again as he tried to forget.

Itachi was not there to comfort him_._

_

* * *

_

Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
